one shot
by Sacral
Summary: After the Itachi incident. Iruka visits Kakashi. IruKaka, oneshot


one shot

Iruka titled his head slightly to the right. He had memorized every part of the body in front of him. Theoretically he could leave now but the ANBU member outside the window hadn't detected him yet and so he could stay just a little bit longer here in Kakashi's little over-cramped room.

The black-haired shinobi stepped fully into the room and closed the door soundlessly behind him. Gai and the other jounin who had held vigil over Kakashi's unconscious form earlier were away to an emergency meeting and the ANBU outside was the only one there to watch over the silver-haired genius.

_Genius, indeed…_ Iruka thought sarcastically as he sat down on the bed beside Kakashi. The other jouninhad only taken the time to change Kakashi's wet clothes with a soft yukata that matched his silver hair perfectly and spread warm blankets over the cold body. But the had been mindfull enough to replace the dark-blue facemaskwith a fresh one. Iruka tucked it down without hesitation and felt Kakashi's pulse. Faint and steady. Nothing to worry about. He didn't put the mask back in place after he had withdrawn his hand. Instead he took out a small pill from a hidden pocket within his gloves and slipped it between Kakashi's lips so he would immediately swallow it once he woke up. Then he pressed his own lips against these cold ones. Kakashi didn't respond.

After that Iruka almost fled the room but it was in a more superior way, like he was in full control of the situation. What he maybe was. In the pill was a little chakra-seed that would let Iruka hunt down Kakashi where ever he was.

Iruka smirked. He had just achieved a goal he had long strived for. Binding Kakashi forever to him. As a hunter-nin it wasn't really wise to have such people but Iruka was sure that nobody would have the backbone to stand up to _him_ of all people. There was a reason why the great Sandaime Hokage had personally trained him. And there was a reason why he had become a hunter-nin at the age of fifteen, one year after his parents had died. And one year after he had seen Kakashi for the first time.

_-Flashback-_

"But…my parents still fight!", a young Iruka screamed while he was carried away by an older chuunin. The sight of battle-field and the screams of the injured grew fainter and Iruka went limp in the elders grip. Until he was jostled around uncomfortably as the shinobi came to an abrupt halt.

"What are you doing with the kid? The fox is this way!", the chuunin yelled at an ANBU operative moving cautiously in the direction they had just come from. Iruka wiped the blood on his face away as best as he could and then gaped first at the sleeping baby in the ANBU's grip and then at the carrier himself. Silver hair, matted with sweat, blood and mud, dropped slightly to the right side and the stylized face of a dog hid the boy's features as he sped past them and vanished between the fighting shinobi.

Iruka wanted to run after the ANBU, rip the innocent little kid away from him and bring it to safety but then the chuunin moved again, dragging him further away from the raving fox and cursing under his breath. The only words Iruka really interested that time were "ANBU hound" and "stupid, over confidential Hatake brat".

The next time he would hear the name Hatake would be when Kakashi would become his student's teacher and when he would meet him for the first time face-to-face it would be for the Chuunin-exam.

Iruka had been very pleased to have found the ANBU hound again and being able to keep him in reach due to his students. Around that time he decided to try out the chakra-seed. He didn't realize he had fallen in a strange form of love with the jounin until he kissed him one day after a not so accidental meeting in the Hokage-tower. And he didn't realize how vulnerable that made him until Kakashi showed him by falling in a frightening sleep after the Itachi incident.

So when Iruka stood on the Hokage monument after his visit by Kakashi, he did the only thing to do for someone in love with one of the best jounin in his village: He vowed never to let him die. And then, he promised himself, he would go back, wake Kakashi up and make him pant and moan beautifully under him like he had wanted all time long.

-

Sappy? So sue me, I tried my best, please review if you liked it. Or write me where I can read more IrukaxKakahsi fanfics. Already IruKaka deprived again.


End file.
